Lust Me
by Soulauna
Summary: ItachixOC Rated M for smut. Review Please.


AN: I do not own Itachi because if i did i would tie him up in my closet.

This is rated M for a damn good reason too.

Please Review!

He slammed her against the wall and she gasped so he took the only chance he knew she would give him

He slammed her against the wall and she gasped so he took the only chance he knew she would give him. He planted his open lips against hers and he wasn't surprised when she recoiled like a snake and went to strike him with the hand he wasn't holding against the wall. He grabbed it with ease and snapped it back he was always amused by how far her bones could bend before they actaully broke. He had his knee inbetween her legs and she was leaning her back straight against the wall. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and then her top. He saw her move off the wall out of the corner of his eye. He traced the inside of her mouth with his tongue and before too long her body was pressed tightly against his and her arms were wrapped around his neck. He pulled away to look at her but she grabbed the collar of his cloak and pulled him into another rough kiss. Their tongues fought for dominence lacing each others saliva together to form a most pleasant taste. He was tracing his fingers down her thighs and came to a stop below her knees where her kunai was strapped to her leg he took and it let the cold steel glide smoothly up her leg leaving a ribbon of sharp red to decorate her skin. He receded from her mouth and looked into her eyes aglow with a dangerous mix of lust love and hate before he tilted her neck back and lowered his cold lips onto her pale skin. He opened his lips and let his tongue glide smoothly down her neck. He felt her shiver against his body and smiled against her skin. He kissed her collar bone and bit down drawing blood. Her heard a slight augh emit from her and he sucked the blood off her skin and circled around the spot with his tongue before he moved his mouth back up her neck leaving a trail of saliva upon her. He traced his cold fingers along her jaw bone and kissed her jaw. "Itachi…." "Hmmm?" "Augh…" He looked up over to her glazed eyes as he lets his teeth sink back into her delicate skin. The blood ran down her neck and over her purple strap dress. He drew back and raised himself back up to meet her eyes. "Your blood is so beautiful so deep so red." She pressed her lips roughly onto his placing her hands on either side of his face. She moved her lips with his. He worked his fingers inbetween the ties holding her dress together and unlaced them one by one. Her eyes were closed. He took his kunai and cut the rest of the ribbons free and her dress fell free to the ground and she snapped her eyes open gasping at the sudden chill of her skin. He caught her arm and pulled her close again. "So beautiful." He let his fingers glide up her legs and let them travel around the curves of her black lace lingerie. She was back around him again kissing his neck and knotting her fingers in his hair. He backed her into a wall and kissed her passionetly once more as he let her underwear fall to the floor. She moaned as he slipped a finger inside her. "Itachi. Oh Itachi." She pressed her lips against his chest and tugged at his shirt. He inserted another finger and she cried out. He chuckled and withdrew from her and let his shirt fall to the ground. She grasped at his fishnet undershirt and tore it loose. He stared at her in complete lust. He couldn't hold back now he picked her up and threw her over the bed. He climbed over and her and cut the back of her bra off and threw it behind him. He kissed her hard and cupped her breasts sqeeuzing hard. She moaned out his name and ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth. "Please Itachi." "Beg." He licked down her chest and watched her squirm. "Itachi oh my god itachi." "Beg" "Itachi please take me now." He flipped her over on her back and positioned her on all fours. "Fuck me itachi please fuck me." He was so hard it hurt this couldn't have been going any slower for him.

He positioned himself behind her and breathed into her ear. "I'm going to make u scream my name your going to remember this for the rest of your life. "Your going to touch yourself when you hear my name." "Itachi please itachi fuck me fuck me augh!" He entered her slowly stretching the pleasurable pain out. Then all at once he withdrew and slammed into her sopping wet cunt. "ITACHI!" She screamed his name and he continued to piston into her with deep long thrusts. She backed up her body to meet with his. The pleasure was overtaking her she screamed and moaned his name. He hit her sweet spot everytime and she was fucking loving it. "Fuck me baby fuck me fuck me nice and hard."

He lost himself with her final scream as he shoved into her once more harder and more vicously then before they came at the same time their hot cum meeting and creating such pure lustful bliss. She collapsed onto the bed and stuck her fingers inside her cunt and licked the liquid off her fingers. Itachi was lieing behind her but his eyes never left her and she turned him back to rock as he watched her lick it off her fingers. "Damn you."

"I fucking love you itachi." She smiled and fell over him…

Please Review.


End file.
